diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter
The is a tank Class that was released unnamed on June 3, 2016, and was given a name on June 4, 2016. The Fighter is an upgraded form of the Tri-Angle, and as it is a Tier 4 tank it doesn’t further upgrade. This Class was buffed on June 13, 2016 (although the exact changes are unknown). Design It has five Barrels; two of them are on the back of the tank (same as its predecessor, the Tri-Angle) two are on the sides, and one on the front. It features the common circular base. The angles between Fighter Barrels clockwise from the front cannon are: 90°, 60°, 60°, 60°, 90°. Technical This tank has high recoil that speeds it up when it's moving forward. Its strongest Bullets are fired by the front gun, followed by the slightly weaker side guns and the much weaker back cannons, which fires Bullets that last for only 1.6 seconds instead of 3. Upon upgrading from the Tri-Angle it receives two more side Barrels. Strategy *Strong Against: Distracted tanks whose Barrels are not facing the Fighter, Body Damage Tanks, Sniper Branches, Drone wielding bosses, Drone wielding tanks. *Weak Against: Tanks with good Bullet Penetration, high DPS (Damage Per Second)tanks. As the Fighter While most players would associate the Tri-angle Class of tanks to be Rammers, the fighter is highly recommended to be played as a glass cannon (0/0/0/5-7/7/7/7/5-7) due to its above-average front and side cannons. With its strong front and side guns and its natural forward recoil, upgrading the tank’s gun Stats and mobility can make it like an Octo Tank but with a Booster’s speed. The natural strategy for this is hit-and-run, with the following as cases the Fighter can be used effectively: *Approach the enemy from its side or its back and dash in and deal damage while maintaining at least 1/3 to 1/2 of the screen’s distance. The fast Bullet Speed should make up for the distance and do large damage, and hopefully finish the enemy before they can react. Should the enemy be responsive and immediately turn its gun towards you (for example, Destroyer), you can either dodge it using your high mobility or take advantage of the target distance you established while avoiding the Bullets coming in your direction (for example, Machine Gun Upgrades). *It should be noted that the forward gun has naturally strong, and adding points to Bullet Penetration, Bullet Damage, and Reload can actually allow you to finish off Overlord and Necromancer Drones (even at maximum Drone Health) before they can reach you (provided you weren’t ambushed with no time to react). Without the disadvantage of a backwards recoil like in most high-Reload tanks (Sprayer, Penta Shot), this makes it plausible to destroy these tanks while simultaneously destroying Drones as they are generating. *Use your powerful side-guns to strafe the enemy. Combined with your mobility, this is useful in attacking tanks camping around the Mothership or the Dominators while still maintaining your net forward recoil to avoid Bullet streams. Circle around the Mothership and Dominators and achieve random kills. In addition, the side-guns are also a powerful deterrent against weaker tanks who distract you from chasing your main target, allowing you to force a one-on-one battle against it. *The forward recoil of the tank means that the rear guns leave a very long stream of Bullets in your flank. Use this Bullet stream as a shield when escaping enemies when you are at low health. With the addition of swerving around to dodge strong, Bullets with low rate of fire (Snipers, Destroyers), aiming your rear Bullet stream to Bullets with high Reload (Twins, Machine Guns) can neutralize or decrease the damage caused. This allows you to easily escape losing battles alive and return again once regenerated. *While the natural high speed of the Fighter means that you can outrun any tanks chasing you, keep in mind that some tanks such as the Tri-Angle, Booster, other Fighters, Destroyer, Hybrid, Annihilator can reach you, which can be dangerous if they are using a bullet damage build, especially if you are using a glass cannon build. *The Fighter is one of the few tanks that can aggressively chase down body damage tanks due to its extreme movement speed and powerful front cannon. *If you are using a build with low Bullet Speed, use your back cannons to attack the rammer. Do not aggressively go towards the rammer and attack it, since it can surprise you by smashing into you. *Its side cannons can prove very useful as when a Rammer gets too close to you, you can dash around its side while shooting it with your side cannons, making the fighter an effective hard counter to body damage tanks. This strategy can also be used on other low DPS tanks. *Upon using a bullet build, you can be very effective against drone wielding bosses, since you are faster than the drones, you can circle them around the boss while using your side cannons to hit the boss. The low Max Health and Health Regeneration in this tank makes it a very attractive target for people aware of a glass-cannon Fighter. For this reason, crucial skills involve maintaining a fair target distance (1/3 to 1/2 your monitor’s screen length) at all times and to know when to escape. It is almost always suicide to deal with high-Reload tanks head on, and two high-Reload tanks shooting at two different directions can easily cut off your escape route and finish you. A tip to have better control of your battles is to travel horizontally, as it allows more reaction time than suddenly meeting a powerful tank / ramming tank if travelling vertically. Against the Fighter The biggest weakness of the glass-cannon build Fighter is its low Max Health and Regeneration. For this reason, several Classes of tanks can effectively take the Fighter on and come out victorious: *High-reload tanks outfitted with a high reload build can make any Fighter make second thoughts before engaging you. Multiple-gun tanks with focus fire (Twin upgrades except the Octo Tank, Machine Gun, Gunner and the Sprayer) should ideally be able to neutralize the single front gun of the Fighter while escaping from any of its attempts to flank you using the natural backwards recoil. This is more effective when teaming up with each other and shooting at the Fighter from 2 different directions, making it near impossible for the Fighter to dodge all your combined bullet storms. *Destroyers and Hybrids can easily make short work of the Fighter should the player be able to ambush it or should the Fighter make careless moves. The absence of any focus fire (many guns facing the same direction) on the Fighter means that its Bullet stream can easily be neutralized in one shot of your large Bullet. Be careful not to bite more than you can chew though, as the Fighter can take advantage of your slow Bullet Speed and low Reload by dodging your Bullet while charging at you. *If you play it right, an Overlord should serve as some of the most effective deterrents against a Fighter. An Overlord with maxed-out Drone Speed can take advantage of its range to attack the Fighter in its blind spots (gaps between its guns). This involves knowledge on knowing the proper time to strike, as attacking too early can allow the Fighter to wipe off your Drones (see above), take advantage of your temporary vulnerability by making a sharp turn and charging at you, or simply escaping your Drones. Should you play it right, ambushing a Fighter that came too close for its own comfort will allow you to easily dispatch of it. This technique can also work using the Necromancer, but is more risky owing to the slower Drone Speed and lack of natural Drone regeneration. *Ramming build tanks can also work and take out the Fighter in one shot, but requires ambush techniques and high mobility to surprise it. Trivia *The Fighter’s name was created by the fanbase, along with the Booster. **The Fighter’s body design bears some resemblance to a fighter jet, so it was likely to be an inspiration to its name. *Ironically,The Fighter, despite looking like it should be slower than the Booster, is actually so close to equal in speed to the Booster that the difference is almost unnoticeable. *The cannons on the back of the Fighter (together with the Tri-Angle and the Booster) have the lowest stock Bullet Damage in the game. Their Bullet Damage is 5 times lower than of a Level 1 Tank. For fact, it would take them 108 shots to destroy one Pentagon with their non-upgraded rear cannons. *When its name was being decided, one of the choices was the name Master, which was a nod to MasterOv. Strangely, the name Master was the one that won, but the name Fighter was chosen over that name. *Its side cannons actually give them knock back instead of disabling recoil. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup Category:Player Tanks